ForgetMeNot
by Morningside For Life
Summary: The story of how Lirael’s sword, Nehima, came to be made. What if Nehima was a real person? What if she wasn’t forgotten?
1. Chapter One

**FORGET-ME-NOT**

Summary: The story of how Lirael's sword, Nehima, came to be made. What if Nehima was a real person? What if she _wasn't_ forgotten?

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, did not make up Nehima's name. Garth Nix did that. Oh, yeah, and anything else in here that has some sort of relation to the trilogy does not belong to me.......it rhymes!!!

**Chapter One**

A girl walked out of the shadows. Her face was pale, almost silver in the moonlight. Her vibrant green eyes seemed to glow with an unseen brilliance, and her white-gold hair cascaded down her back. She stood still and listened to the wind.

"Nehima," it called, and then said her name yet again. "Nehima."

Nehima strode purposefully into a house. A man was waiting there, the Charter marks around him fading away. "You heard me, Nehima?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "Now, you must stop all this nonsense!" he cried, pointing a finger at her.

Nehima answered sweetly, "What nonsense Father? What has displeased you so?"

Her father said, "You know what nonsense! Thirty-two Charter stones were broken by you in this month alone! I forbid you to leave this house, seeing that you refuse to be reunited with the Charter."

Nehima's face fell. "But, Father –"

"No buts, Nehima! You will do as I say! Do you understand?"

She looked at the floor, not meeting his eyes. "Yes, Father," Nehima said.

The next day her father left the house, putting the strongest Charter-spell of binding and closure that he knew upon it. Inside, Nehima smiled and spoke a Free Magic spell. Her father was one of the most powerful Charter mages around, but she was stronger.

Ten minutes later, a young woman climbed out through a window, a wicked smile on her beautiful face.

A/N: Hehehe, a cliffie!!! Ooooo, I feel so evil! Anyways, please pleasE pleaSE pleASE plEASE pLEASE PLEASE review!!! Its very simple, you know. If anyone here doesn't know how to review, email me and I'll give you instructions.


	2. Chapter Two

**FORGET-ME-NOT**

Disclaimer: I did not make up Nehima and Arrenil ... at least; their names do not belong to me. Anything else written in this story related to the trilogy is the sole property of Garth Nix ... -cries-

A big THANKS to all my reviewers!!! If you don't see your name below, then press the little purple button at the end of the story!!!

**Member of the PPC**: Thanks! -Hands her a gummy worm- Your reward for being my FIRST reviewer!!!

**Queena**: Here's the next chapter! Unfortunately, this one is short as well...

**Valaliz Liadon**: I'm finishie-ing!!!

**Chapter Two**

That same day a young Wallmaker by the name of Arrenil was walking through the Sindlewood. He came to a clearing and stopped, for in the centre of the glade was a young woman whose entire body was covered with ice. She wore a bell-bandolier across her chest, and Arrenil, stiffened, for this woman was a necromancer. A beautiful necromancer, with white-gold hair and green eyes, but a necromancer none the less.

He reached into the Charter, choosing the most powerful marks that he knew to create a truly dangerous death-spell. But as he drew breath to speak the master mark, the ice around the girl cracked, and she fell to the ground. Arrenil sighed as he saw that she was momentarily weakened and spoke the master mark.

Nehima's eyes flashed open as she said two words, and the spell passed her, harmless. Arrenil stood dumbly as Nehima asked him who he was and why he was there.

He realized that she was waiting for an answer and said, "My name is Arrenil, and I am a Wallmaker. I have been asked to fix a broken Charter stone in these woods."

Nehima smiled, a sly smile, for she had been the breaker of that stone. She pointed in a westerly direction and said, "the broken stone is in that direction, over the ridge and to the left. And if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about me, then I'll make sure that you are given the chance to see Death – but who knows if you'll come back?"

Arrenil nodded, and then ran to the Charter stone, wanting to escape that cold smile and those strangely glowing eyes.

A/N: If any of you are wondering where the name Arrenil popped up in the trilogy, he is the Charter mage that baptised Sabriel in the prologue of the first book. Obviously not the same guy, I just stole his name, that's all.


	3. Chapter Three

**FORGET-ME-NOT**

Disclaimer: Must I do this for every chapter? I don't own Nehima's and Arrenil's, and, yes, even Patar's name.

Reviews: Thanks once again to all my wonderful reviewers:

**Yokai Cesia and Chi:** thank you! I will check your story out!

**AngelicBoundaries:** As above, thanks!!! I'll try to put some more cliffies in!

**Chapter Three**

Nehima was baptized into the Charter, but her first friend, Dianna, intrigued her when she admitted to being a Free Magic sorcerer. After that, Nehima worked long and hard to sever her connection to the Charter, and then to recreate her new identity as a necromancer and Free Magic sorcerer. By then her father realized that her baptismal Charter mark was gone. His worst fears were confirmed when Charter stone after Charter stone was broken. So now he was riding along a royal road to the Clayr's Glacier so he could discover if it was possible to turn Nehima back to the Charter. Three days after starting out from his house, he arrived at the Glacier, noting the Charter marks of protection woven into the ice. After he had breakfasted, a Clayr came up to him.

"You wish for us to See your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," the father replied. "Her name is Nehima, and she is currently within my house."

Very well, Patar," said the Clayr. "We shall do as you ask."

****

_**SsSsS**_

_A woman was walking through Belisaere. She didn't seem as relaxed as she should be, and it appeared that she was looking for someone. As she passed the chicken stall in the marketplace, a man said to her, "Hello, Nehima! What did you come here for?" _

_Nehima said, "I travel on urgent business for the Charter. My father would have come, but he is currently sailing down the Ratterlin for a baptism at High Bridge."_

_**SsSsS**_

****

The Clayr shook herself from the vision, frowning. Patar had said that his daughter was staying in his house near the Sindlewood, but in her vision she was walking through the streets of Belisaere. And what was this 'urgent business' that she was taking care of?

A/N: Patar is the name of the fisherman who had a Mordaut riding on his back. I am just totally hopeless when it comes to making up names, that's all!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone!!! I had a quick vacation on Labour weekend, then LOADS of homework, :::groan::: and then I made a very stupid move, letting my highly critical friend – not mentioning any names, _Anna –_ read my story, who said that I should remove this chapter! The nerve! Ahem. Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, suing me is just a waste if time, so why bother?**

Nehima lowered her arm slowly. There was something about the Wallmaker – Arrenil, he said his name was – that made her feel strange. There was something about him, be it his night-black hair or blue-gray eyes that raised oddly fond feelings inside her, feelings that she had never felt before. "I know what I will do," she announced, though there was no-one there, "I shall follow him, learn more about him."

As she walked towards the broken stone, she pondered once more on why she was attracted to him. He was powerful, that was for sure. Her knowledge of the Charter was incomplete, but she knew that most people would be seriously hurt – at the very least – by speaking the maser mark that Arrenil had used, and he had said it with ease.

But was that the only thing about him that attracted her?

Or was it something else?

Arrenil slowed his run to a walk as he neared the stone. There was something about the necromancer that piqued his curiosity. After a few minutes of thought, he realized what it was. The girl had the faintest scent of the Charter, a tiny hint of its power, almost lost in the crackling sense of Free Magic.

When he came to the broken stone, he was so engrossed in figuring out who the female necromancer was that he almost didn't feel the side effects of the stone. Almost, but not quite.

Arrenil stifled a gasp as he entered the area surrounding a stone, then gasped again, for there was the scent of Free Magic in the air. Arrenil stood still for a while, and then relaxed as he felt the raw power move away from him.

He straightened his shoulders once more, then with a muttered, "It was nothing, just my imagination," got to work repairing the broken stone.

Nehima stepped away from the trees surrounding the Charter stone. She had to find a way to get closer to Arrenil, and decided after much thought – in fact, she was almost at her house when she made this decision - that the answer would be found in Belisaere.

When she walked inside her room, she glanced briefly at the open window that she had escaped to earlier that day, and then started to pack the few things that she would need for the ride to the capital of the Kingdom.

**A/N : Yes, another episode of me rambling on. PLEASE don't flame me, I try very hard to make these chapters long and interesting, and have failed at least one of these requirements. :::sobs uncontrollably::: Anyways, reviewie and I will finishie!!! **


	5. Chapter Five

**OK, peoples, down to business. I know I haven't been updating in a while (random fan: yeah, we all know. I fell asleep while waiting for you to update. Zzzzzzzzzzz) but I have HONESTLY been really busy. Anyways, schools out for the year now, so expect the chapters to be coming up sooner!!! And one more thing. Lotzanlots of people have been complaining about the SHORT chappies, and I just want to say that I am making an effort to write longer chapters, and c6 is…erm…_slightly _longer. Tootles!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, I'm not gonna write this every time, so deal.**

(breakline)

Patar rode home, furious that his spell had failed—and that Nehima had taken advantage of that. He passed the Narrow Way leading to Belisaere, not even noticing that either his daughter or someone who looked a lot like her had just turned out of it and onto the same road that he was on. He continued riding for five minutes, until he realised that someone was following him. He twisted around in the saddle, and saw Nehima riding behind him, deep in thought.

Patar looked directly at his daughter. "I didn't want to believe it, but apparently it's true. You _did_ get out somehow, and you have been spreading lies about me!" he spat.

Nehima's face was blank, devoid of all emotion. Her father knew that look; the girl had inherited it from her mother. A wily woman she was, but she bore her Charter mark with pride.

Patar jerked back to the present when he realized that Nehima—his own daughter!—was weaving a spell to use against him. Then her hand went to the bandolier that she wore around her chest, opening the second-largest case. Patar didn't know anything about the bells of a necromancer, but he watched Nehima with apprehension nevertheless.

Saraneth boomed out, and Patar felt himself succumb to the iron will of his daughter.

"You will travel throughout the kingdom, seeking information about a certain Wallmaker by the name of Arrenil," Nehima commanded. Then she replaced Saraneth and drew Kibeth, the Walker. She rang the bell backwards, forwards and figure eight as she had been taught by Eruquetta, a Clayr who had given up her birthright to become a master of the necromantic arts.

Patar jerked backwards, then started on the long journey that Nehima—now only his daughter by blood—had compelled him to take. Behind him, Nehima allowed herself a small smile at her success, and put Kibeth back in its pouch, her practiced hands keeping the bell still.

(breakline)

**A/N: Phew!!! :::wipes forehead::: that took me ages to type up, believe it or not, seeing that I only did like a paragraph a day… :::laughs randomly::: So… did ya'll like my evil!Nehima? R&R plz!!!**

**MORNIINGSIDE FOR LIFE!!!**


End file.
